Tawnypelt's Clan/Main article
200px |cover artist=Owen RichardsonRevealed on the back cover of Path of a Warrior |jacket designer=Ellice Lee |publish date=9 April 2019Revealed on HarperCollins |author=Clarissa HuttonRevealed on Kate's Blog |isbn=ISBN 9780062798848 |edition=E-book, Paperback |summary=''Tawnypelt makes a decision based on what she believes is right... and what is best for her Clan.'' |preceded=''Tigerheart's Shadow, ''River of Fire |followed=''The Raging Storm'' }} Tawnypelt's Clan is the fourteenth novella attributed by HarperCollins. Blurb :A ShadowClan deputy who made the difficult decision to step down for the good of her Clan. Detailed plot description :Tawnypelt dreams of hunting a rabbit, and relishes being back in her home territory. She catches it and returns to camp, seeing a vision of Dawnpelt and Pinenose. However, she quickly realizes this is not the current ShadowClan. Rowanclaw tries to convince her the vision is real, but it fades and Tawnypelt wakes in her den. Warriors are roused by the roughhousing of Dovewing's kits, and Juniperclaw snaps at the kits to be quiet while Dovewing apologizes on their behalf. :Pouncekit invites Tawnypelt to play, and the older she-cat converses with the litter. She reflects that she loves them, but that their strange upbringing puts her ill at ease. Dovewing and Tigerstar invite her to share a meal, but she becomes annoyed when she finds he has taken over a deputy's duties on top of ordering her around. Tawnypelt becomes increasingly frustrated as warriors don't listen to her and expresses this to Tigerstar. Both then race to the nursery when Shadowkit has a seizure. :Tawnypelt watches over Shadowkit in the medicine cat den, and he tells her of something he saw during his seizure. She leaves to relate this to his parents, but the kit has another seizure. Puddleshine stabilizes him as Shadowkit repeats over again that he must do something to save cats in trouble. After he wakes again, Tawnypelt is able to distinguish that it is the Tribe of Rushing Water that need help. Tigerstar relates Shadowkit's experiences with dreams to his Clanmates, who are skeptical. The Clan swiftly devolves into an argument about Tawnypelt's merits, and the old ShadowClan versus the new one. Leafpool comes to check on Shadowkit, and agrees the Tribe could be the answer. However, Tigerstar vetos the idea, despite Tawnypelt and Dovewing's thoughts on it. :Warriors snap at Tawnypelt for shifting at night, and she points out that if they liked the Twoleg den so much, perhaps they should go back. She leaves to collect her thoughts, and wonders if she could sneak Shadowkit out. Tawnypelt wakes the kit up and attempts to go, but is caught. Tigerstar is furious, and the deputy lets loose all her frustrations against him and the Clan. Dovewing agrees the journey is needed and leaves with them. :The three cats travel for a few days, and Tawnypelt begins to appreciate how good of a mother Dovewing is. She regrets acting impulsively, as they could have formed a proper patrol for the journey. They settle to eat, and the pair gives Tawnypelt a vole Shadowkit helped catch. Shadowkit has another seizure, and Dovewing and Tawnypelt panic. The kit seems okay afterwards, and the two mothers discuss their experiences and regrets. Shadowkit wakes up from a nap, and Tawnypelt assures him that they'll only travel when he's ready. :The group comes within hearing range of the waterfall, but struggles to find the right route. Breeze acts aggressively to them, but calms when Snow assures her they are friends to the Tribe. The Tribe cats lead them to the cave, where Stoneteller greets them and asks why they are here. They are led into the Cave of Pointed Stones, where Shadowkit relates his vision of a tree falling over the waterfall, and into the cave, hurting cats. Stoneteller and the kit stay behind to talk, while the two-she cats go and talk with the Tribe cats. Tawnypelt asks them about their lives, and relates news from the Clans. After their conversation, she wonders if she really fits in ShadowClan anymore. Shadowkit returns, and the Clan cats sleep with Stoneteller in the Cave of Pointed Stones. The kit wakes in the middle of the night in a panic, insisting every cat must get out of the cave now. :Shadowkit urges everyone to leave, and the Tribe cats do so after Stoneteller affirms they should. They are shocked when Stoneteller leaves the cave, as he never does, but follow regardless. Shadowkit announces they must head to the riverbank, and is again affirmed in his course of action. At the top, the kit instructs that piling rocks in the stream will stop the tree from falling. While many are skeptical, the cats work hard to change the course of the water. Breeze falls in, and is rescued by Tawnypelt. A strike of lightning sends a tree from higher in the mountain tumbling down. The Tribe cats hurriedly push more stones in the riverbank before getting out of the way. :The tree hurtles to them, but catches on the rocks. All the Tribe cats are grateful to Shadowkit, who is happy. The kit passes out again, and while Dovewing worries, Stoneteller believes he simply needs a rest after pushing so hard. While they head back to the cave, the tree begins to shift again. Some wish to climb back up to safety, but Stoneteller insists Shadowkit would be awake if there were still danger. The tree begins to fall, but lightning destroys it before it does damage. Shadowkit wakes shortly after, and Tawnypelt is relieved. :The next day, Shadowkit spends time with Stoneteller learning about sign reading. Tawnypelt and Dovewing converse with the Tribe cats, and some send out a hunting group. The older she-cat reflects on her life, and has a daydream of Rowanclaw. She decides that even though ShadowClan is changing, it is still her home. Shadowkit finishes his session with Stoneteller, and all the cats eat together upon the arrival of the hunters. Tawnypelt shares prey with Breeze, who thanks the Clan cat for saving her. After some farewells, Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and Shadowkit leave for Clan territory. :The trio travel home, and are excited to return to camp. They come across Fernsong and Rosepetal, who inquire what they've been doing, and Tawnypelt says they've been collecting herbs. The Clan sees them as soon as they enter camp and greet them warmly. Tawnypelt and Tigerstar reconcile with each other, and she announces she is stepping down as deputy. He protests at first, but eventually accepts, and she leaves to go sleep. She observes cats happily cohabiting in camp, and think that she's at home. Trivia Mistakes A compiled list of the errors present in Tawnypelt's Clan can be found here. Publication history *''Tawnypelt's Clan'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 9 April 2019 *''Tawnypelt's Clan'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 9 April 2019 See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-chapter notes *Book cover gallery *Character list *''Path of a Warrior'' Notes and references de:Tawnypelt's Clan/Allgemein Category:Book article pages